


Because he gave me you

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se papà sapesse che ce ne stiamo qui a parlare di lui, prenderebbe la TARDIS per tornare indietro nel tempo e non dirci proprio niente di questa storia"<br/>"Non si può incrociare la propria linea temporale"<br/>Una normale telefonata provoca una notte insonne a casa Tennant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because he gave me you

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per una delle solite "serate drabble" tra amiche di fandom, è diventata qualcosa di più. È anche la prima RPF che pubblico, e mi sono commossa moltissimo nello scriverla.  
> Due parole di spiegazione: David Tennant, interprete del Decimo Dottore, è sposato con Georgia, la figlia del Quinto Dottore Peter Davison (in realtà il loro vero cognome è Moffett, ma va beh). In un episodio speciale per Children in Need dal titolo "Time Crash", i due Dottori si incontrano e si dicono tante buffe cosine <3  
> Il pacchetto a cui è ispirata la fic è: David Tennant, Skyfall (Adele).  
> DISCLAIMER: Peter sta benissimo e non gliela sto tirando!! David appartiene a Georgia, siiiiigh.  
> Buona lettura.

"David?"  
Non rispose. Gli davano fastidio le pieghe del cuscino. E i calzini appallottolati in fondo al letto. E quella telefonata che gli aveva interrotto la digestione. Un boccone doveva essergli andato di traverso, non c'era modo di spiegare altrimenti quella sensazione di soffocamento.  
"Non dormi neanche tu, è inutile che fai finta. Ti conosco. Parliamone."  
Georgia sapeva essere convincente, eccome. Ma lo stesso si vergognava di quei pensieri cupi, specialmente con lei. Perché, a conti fatti, se non era preoccupata lei...  
"Lo so, è stupido. Starà benone, è un esame come un altro, la prudenza non è mai troppa e tutte quelle menate. Buonanotte."  
"David!" La moglie lo acciuffò mentre stava per girarsi di nuovo dall'altra parte. "Se papà sapesse che ce ne stiamo qui a parlare di lui, prenderebbe la TARDIS per tornare indietro nel tempo e non dirci proprio niente di questa storia."  
"Non si può incrociare la propria linea temporale," si lasciò sfuggire lui, strappandole una smorfia di rimprovero. "Che c'è? Hai cominciato tu!"  
Non vedeva l'ora che Peter tornasse da quel check-up con buone notizie. Potevano chiamarlo sentimentale, ma era davvero troppo importante che tutto andasse bene.  
"OK, ho paura. Lo so che è tuo padre, non il mio... lo so che è una stupidaggine e andrà tutto bene... ma ho bisogno di saperlo adesso."  
"Perché lui era il tuo Dottore?" gli fece il verso Georgia.  
"Perché grazie a lui ho te," sussurrò David, affondando il volto tra i suoi seni.  
Lei rimase a riflettere, commossa, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Qualunque cosa sia, l'affronteremo insieme. Siamo forti, noi". Ma David si era già addormentato, come un bambino triste.


End file.
